


more than just a dream

by dollsteeth



Series: stray kids fantasy au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soulmates, Tooth Rotting Fluff, another one, forest god!jisung, half-dryad!minho, part of a new little universe, so so so so fluffy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: in the morning light, jisung found himself falling in love with minho all over again.





	more than just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated as usual to ash & jina <3

jisung stirred awake, feeling a gentle weight on his chest. he gently wiped the sleep from his eyes with one hand, tightening his grip on his lover with the other. once his vision and brain fog had cleared up, jisung was met with what he thought to be the most beautiful view he had ever seen. his half-dryad boyfriend, minho, was resting his head on jisung’s chest, an arm thrown over his waist. his lips were parted softly, and he was letting out tiny, cute snores that jisung couldn't help but coo silently at. 

the sunlight streaming through the window hit the golden markings gracing minho’s skin gently, a warm glow settling over the sleeping boy’s face. he looked absolutely ethereal. jisung was frozen, his eyes dripping honey as he stared at the boy that he was so lucky to call his own. in all his years as the god of the forest, he had never seen someone that could take his breath away like minho did. maybe it was the fact that they were soulmates, but jisung was sure that even other people could see that minho was beautiful, the most beautiful. 

the god reached down to play with minho’s soft hair, running the dark green strands through his fingers and laughing gently as small daisies began to unfurl from within the strands. minho started to stir, and as he opened his eyes and yawned gently, jisung swore he felt his heart stop. a smile graced his features as his golden eyes met the half-dryad’s brown ones, watching as a matching one curled up minho’s face.

he leaned in for a kiss, and once their lips touched, jisung smiled gently, fondly. he was sure that in that short time, he had fallen in love with minho all over again.


End file.
